The Cute Adorable Thing That Fell Into My Lap
by xxhieadzeroxx
Summary: One day Riku is walking home from school when out of no where a brown spiky headed kid falls into his lap. Will it be love at first sight?
1. The Boy

Title: The Cute Adorable Thing That Fell Into My Lap.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Warning: Yaoi, no flames for that! Lemons and maybe a little ooc.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters because if I did the entire game would be about Riku and Sora making out.

Authors Notes: There might be other pairings other chapters if I choose to add them and maybe some music too!

Chapter 1

_The Boy_

It was fall and what a beautiful scenery it was. The leaves were changing from greens to reds and oranges and slowly drifting their way to the ground. This was my favorite time of the year. I loved feeling the cool autumn breeze nip at my now rosy cheeks and watching the smaller children play in the leaves was amusing. Yet there was a sadness that floated in the air as each leaf fell from the trees. I sat there under the maple tree in my backyard with a melancholy smile that lingered on my lips. I guess I should explain myself a little more…

To start from the beginning my name is Riku Hikari and I am 17 years old and a senior in high school. The most wonderful thing fell into my lap one day when I was coming home from school about three days ago.

Flashback (General P.O.V)

Riku was walking home one day from school and he was really excited. It was finally Friday and he would get a rest from school. So he was whistling with his hands behind his head. All of sudden something crashed right into him and landed in his lap when he was about to reach his house. He looked down to see a mop of brown spiky hair and it was then he realized it was a _someone_ who had fell in his lap _not_ a something, a boy to be exact.. It was then that the mop of brown hair looked up at him. _He has the most adorable sapphire eyes I have ever seen_, Riku thought.

"uhh I-I am s-soo s-sorry I was um um….," the boy stuttered. He had a deep red flush on his face.

"It's okay, just watch where you're going the next time," Riku told the boy.

"Ok, by the way my name is Sora," the brown headed boy replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku," Riku said. "Oh and by the way, unless you like this position would you mind getting off?" Riku asked as innocently as he could. This only caused Sora to blush even more as he scrambled off of Riku.

"I guess I'll see you 'round," Sora told the taller boy.

"Yeah hopefully, later," Riku said as he walked off.

_That boy has to be the cutest more adorable and innocent thing I have ever laid my eyes on, _thought Riku. "I wonder if he swings my way," Riku whispered and laughed to himself. "I guess I'll just have to find out," he smiled as he walked to the front door of his house and went in.

Review! Review! Review! And I will continuously update when I have the time. Thanks!


	2. An Innocent Accident?

Chapter Two

_An Innocent Accident?_

_Sora has to be the most adorable thing I have ever laid eyes on,_ Riku thought to himself once again. He was currently lying on the bed in his room attempting to watch television. Unfortunately for him he couldn't focus on anything but Sora. As a result of this he was becoming hard, almost to the brink of pain. He winced as his hard-on pushed against the fabric of his jeans.

"I wonder if Sora would be interested in coming over…" It was then that Riku realized he forgot to ask the brown headed boy where he lived. He stood up and peered out his window and what he saw brought him much joy and excitement. There was a family moving into the empty house next door, and it wasn't just any family. It was Sora's! He noticed the giant mop of spiky brown hair while looking down at the ground below.

Riku began jumping with much joy and excitement when he realized what he was doing, he stopped and slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself; he's just a boy…an adorable, sweet, sexy boy." Thinking about Sora in his current condition wasn't helping him much, in fact it was just making him hornier, if that was even possible. He thought about Cloud in a bikini with the hope that it would get rid of his arousal.

He ran downstairs, grabbed his keys and ran out the front door. He crossed the yard that he now knew he shared with Sora. It was then that he noticed Sora was no longer standing outside on the lawn. "He probably went inside," Riku said to himself. _Get a hold of yourself Hikari; you just met him today, no need to rush! _He thought. He knocked on the door and noticed that the door was cracked open, just slightly. Riku just shrugged and decided to invite himself in. "Sora? Sora where are you," He asked. No answer.

Riku decided to check the upstairs. It was then that he heard a sexy moan that sounded like it was coming from down the hall. What he soon realized was that the moan had made his arousal once again appear. He decided to forget about it and he walked down to the end of the hall.

He figured it was the bathroom and was about to go in when he heard another moan. "Uhh..Riku….fuck me," the voice said. Riku blushed. He peered through the door that was slightly ajar to find a very surprising and VERY arousing scene….

Author's Notes: Do you wanna know what he saw? Hehe, a dirty thing, and if you don't know I can tell ya. Only IF you review! YAY and I would also like to thank all those who review, before, now and later. Thanks I'll keep writing if I get reviews. Till next time…


	3. The Porn Tape…In the Bathroom?

Rating: Maybe PG 13-ish  
Warning: Yaoi/Masturbation/Oral

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Author's Notes: Sorry for all the torture but I've been really busy with tests and HW and I had to keep going out for dinner everyday b/c I had guests. Now maybe I will get some more time to update. Sorry for my laziness. And I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and lucky guess on what Riku saw, ahahahaha but there's MORE to it O.

Chapter 3

The Porn Tape…In the Bathroom?

As Riku peered through the slightly ajar door he found Sora sitting in the bathtub. He was watching something on the television. What he also saw astounded him. Who would've thought someone with those innocent eyes would be jerking off in his bathtub, Riku thought to himself. Being the devious one that he was he decided to open the door; luckily Sora was too busy um enjoying himself to notice. Riku however noticed something that he never would have guessed. Sora was watching a porn video in his bathroom! And it wasn't just any porn video; it was a gay porn video!

SCORE! Riku mentally shouted to himself. He wasn't in a good position right now. First of all he just noticed he was drooling over the erotic video which was making him hard. But…SORA jerking off in his bathtub, mouth slightly open and eyes still glued to the screen was not helping him keep his hormone under control.

He quickly regained his composure and did something very very wicked. He bent down on his knees and whispered in Sora's ear, 'Would you like some help with that?"

Sora practically jumped out of his skin and turned to face the obviously aroused Riku.

"Uhh….how did you…?" Sora questioned.

"How did I get up here you mean?" Riku answered Sora's questions with one of his own.

Sora slowly nodded his head.

"Well uh yeah," Sora answered Riku's question after finally trying to overcome his obvious embarrassment.

"Well your front door was open and I couldn't find you but then I heard moaning. I followed the sounds and here I am now," Riku explained to the brunet. Sora blushed furiously.

To attempt to get rid of his embarrassment Sora decided to try and make Riku embarrassed.

"To answer your question from before, yes I would like you to join me in here," Sora told him.

"Ok" Riku simply said and climbed into the tub.

_Damn_, Sora thought. _Well at least I have some company._

So Riku climbed into the tub and took his shirt off and unzipped his pants. When he was about to remove them, Sora grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Riku gently removed his hand and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure I want to, I've wanted you ever since you fell into my lap." Riku simply said. Sora bent his head down to try and cover his blush. Riku just crawled over to Sora and used his index finger to lift the brown-headed boy's chin. He kissed him square on the lips. Much to Riku's delight Sora didn't protest.

The kiss was simple, no tongues, no dominance, and it was perfect. As Riku slowly pulled back he asked, "Will you be my boyfriend, I mean we haven't known each other that long but we can work on that and…and I…" He talks too much, Sora thought to himself and decided to carry out his best option. He practically jumped onto Riku and kissed him. But the kiss didn't last long as Sora's erection brushed against Riku's abdomen. They both just moaned.

"I will be your boyfriend on some conditions, you have to learn more about me, no sex until after that (Riku blushed) and you have to join me right now," Sora told Riku. Riku just nodded his head. So Sora crawled back into his first position in the tub and leaned himself against the wall. Riku quickly removed his jeans and his boxers. Sora looked down and pouted. "You're bigger than me," Sora pouted. Riku chuckled and said, "Well you'll get to enjoy it more than I will." This caused Sora's now uncontrollable hormones (A/N: Gee I wonder why…would your hormones be uncontrollable if a very hot and very naked Riku was right in front of you?) to just escalate if even possible.

So Sora was about to continue the thing he was doing before Riku came in and stopped him, when once again Riku stopped him. "Let me do it," Riku told him. "Uhh ok?" Sora replied. As if it was his one and only chance Riku took hold of Sora's erection which caused the younger boy to release a moan. He slowly began pumping up and down the shaft, his eyes never leaving Sora's face. An evil thought came to Riku as he bent his head down and lapped at the pre cum that was forming at the head. "R-riku!" Sora shouted. As if complying with Sora, Riku decided just this once he would not torture someone. He once again bent his head down and engulfed the entire length, causing the boy to give out a string of uncontrollable moans.

He grazed his tongue across the tip, causing Sora to shout something incoherent. Riku knew that Sora was about ready to cum. That porn video must have really made him horny. Hell it made me horny! Riku thought to himself. He licked the base of the length and quickly took just the tip into his mouth and began pumping the rest with his right hand. Obviously anything Sora said was not understandable so he just moaned again.

Riku knew Sora had cummed when he felt something bitter and yet salty hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed every drop. He moved up and planted a kiss on the lips of the now sleeping boy. He wrapped his arms around Sora and thought to himself, My Teddy Bear and slowly drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the porn video had ended a while ago, but the two obviously hadn't noticed.

Author's notes: I know it was HORRIBLE, but cut me some slack it's my first one. .Sorry if everyone's disappointed Next chapter is gonna be written I just need time, I like reading fanfics as much as the next person See you on the next chapter…hopefully.


	4. How Adorable

Warning: Yaoiness, EXTEME SAPPPPPPPPP! Adorableness :D.

Riku: Why did you put adorableness as a warning?

H/Z: You'll find out when Sora comes.

Riku: What do you mean?

H/Z: I'm not telling bounces off in search of sugar

Riku: WAIT? COME BACK! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION

Author's notes: I was gonna make this chapter really long due to the amount of requests, unfortunately I have an extraordinarily large amount of finals starting tomorrow. I am very sorry, but you should expect another update tomorrow to make up for it.

Chapter 4

_How Adorable_

Sora slowly opened his eyes. He used his right hand to brush away the sleep from his eyes. Thoughts and emotions of previous activities rushed through his mind. _I can't believe I have such a hot boyfriend…a very hot boyfriend. Who just happens to be the best teddy bear in the world. _Sora laughed to himself and thought, _he's MY teddy bear!._ After thinking that, he snuggled closer to Riku and listened to the soft sounds of his pulsating heart.

What Sora didn't know was that Riku had been awake the whole time. _He DEFINITELY has to be the MOST adorable thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I love him so much, hehe I was never one to believe in love at first sight. But then again I've never seen someone so hot, sexy, adorable, cute, sexy, fragile, and sexy. I love him so much._ He squeezed Sora against the frame of his body, this of course caused Sora to pick up his head.

"Stealing hugs huh Mr. Muscles?" Sora asked in an incredibly adorable way. Riku just laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much!" Riku practically shouted with joy.

"I love you too my big, oversized incredibly sexy teddy bear!" Sora shouted back

"You think I'm sexy? And that I'm your teddy bear?" Riku asked

"Yeah I think your sexy….how could anyone not, and yes you are MY teddy bear." Sora said in a matter of fact tone.

"AWWWW you couldn't possibly be anymore adorable. You are so innocent and cute and I love that pout you put on your lips. It makes me feel like molesting you and shoving you against the wall and having my way with you, but of course I wouldn't do that without permission." Riku grinned as he came up with visions of Sora begging for more in his mind.

This of course only caused Sora to blush and he attempted to cover it by lowering his head.

"Hey don't hide that cute face of yours" Riku told Sora. He used both his hands to grab either side of Sora's face and he kissed them. After a few minutes the kiss got more desperate before Sora pulled back. He was breathing heavily, obviously he needed AIR.

"Sora you have to remember to breath," Riku told him, this only caused Sora to blush.

"Uhhh Riku you think we could get out of the tub?" Sora asked innocently.

"So your not ready for another round?" Riku asked Sora innocently as possible.

"RIKU! I will not stand for your raging hormones!" Sora pouted.

"Okay fine, I was just kidding anyway." Riku grinned

"Good because so was I!" Sora shouted as he pounced on top of Riku's still naked form.

Author's Notes: Sorry I have tests tomorrow that I am NOT looking forward to. However I hope you're looking forward to the next chappie! Again…still sorry.


	5. How Sexy

H/Z: Well here's the fifth chappie, sorry it took so long but I've had finals and I've felt so stressed lately.

Riku: Took you long enough.

Sora: Riku stop being mean or you won't be getting any!

Riku: Let's not be so harsh here

H/Z: Will the two of you calm your asses down, Sora's gonna get SOME and it's gonna be from RIKU and RIKU WILL BE GRATEFUL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? OR NEITHER OF YOU WILL ME GETTING ANY!

Riku: PMSing --  
h/z: excuse me?

Riku: Nothing.

H/Z: nice try but I heard that, lucky for you I am in a good mood

Sora: grabs Riku he's mine back off!

H/Z: fine lets just start the jumping :D

Sorry about taking forever to update.

Chapter 5

How Sexy

Sora began his assault on Riku's jaw; the only thing that Riku could muster up was a string of continuous moans.

"Sora do you think that we could get out of this tub, it's getting a bit uncomfortable in here?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora, who was too busy sucking on Riku's neck just grunted. But because he could never deny Riku anything he complied and got up out of the tub. The second Sora got up out of the tub he regretted what he had asked Sora to do. He missed those cute pouty lips on his throat.

"Riku?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku asked.

"Can we use your mattress?" He asked innocently.

"Sora? Are you on some type of aphrodisiac?" Riku answered Sora's question with his own disbelievingly.

Sora gave Riku an innocent pout and shouted, "I can't believe you would think I'm using aphrodisiacs to make me horny!"

_Damn! I wonder is there is ever a time when he feels an emotion and isn't cute. He's cute when he's happy and when he fakes anger…hmmm maybe I should play along, _Riku thought.

"Why? You mean to tell me that you aren't using them?" Riku asked innocently.

"Of course not Riku, I am perfectly capable of getting horny on my own! I…I mean tha.." Sora's sentence trailed off.

At that point Riku was tired of Sora's talking so he did the Riku-like thing. He shoved his lips on Sora's to begin another make out session. Sora attempted to dominate Riku, unfortunately because Riku was much bigger (A/N: NOT THAT WAY! lol) and much stronger than what little Sora was. Riku forcefully shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth; this was all bad timing because it was at this time that Sora's mom chose to walk into the bathroom. (A/n: Sorry I had to interrupt, and I had to add Sora's mother so Sora has someone to live with)

"Oh my god! My eyes! It burns! Sora what did I tell you about having gay sex in the bathroom, much less the bathtub?" Sora's mother yelled, quickly attempting to cover her "blinded" eyes.

"Mom you never mentioned anything about not having sex in the tub, and besides we weren't having sex we were just making out!" Sora shouted his reply.

"Whatever, I just want you and whoever that is on top of you to get out and get dress and get ready for lunch." Sora's mother told them.

"Yes mom," Sora replied.

With that, she turned around and walked out closing the door behind her. It was then that Riku let out a burst of laughter." Ahahahaha she... actually told you….that? No gay sex in the bathtub?" Riku asked as he continued laughing. "It's not funny!" Sora pouted, attempting to cover up his blushing face. "And yes she did!" Sora told him. With that adorable pout on his face, Riku couldn't help but stop laughing and smile a bit. He planted a small kiss on Sora's pouty lips.

"Hey Sora?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah Riku?" he asked.

"Do you think we could get out of the tub now? Not that I mind your woody brushing against my side, but this is making me sore." Riku asked as innocently as possible while trying to contain his laughter.

"Riku! It's not funny," Sora pouted. "Besides I thought you liked my woody."

"Oh Sora, of course I love your woody, but right now I am not in any mood to become sore just to feel it in my mouth again." Riku replied giving another innocent smile.

Sora blushed.

"AWWW you look so cute, as much as I would enjoy giving you a blow job I need you to move your cute ass." Riku ordered him.

"Fine Riku, I'm getting out," Sora gave in and climbed out of the tub and Riku followed.

"Uhh Riku do you think you could help me?" Sora asked blushing.

"With what?" Riku asked innocently as if he didn't know what Riku was talking about.

"My…uhh…. Oh Riku!" Sora groaned. Riku didn't even give Sora enough time to finish his sentence before Riku dropped to his knees and swallowed his cock whole. He swiftly licked the underside of Sora's cock and began humming causing Sora to release a loud moan. "Ughhhh Riku! Suck me……mmmmm your tongue feels so good." Sora moaned as his knees began to wobble, and before he knew it he was forcefully moving his hips to meet Riku's mouth. He started bucking into Riku's mouth and with one loud "Riku!" he was cumming. Riku swallowed everything and rose to Sora's level. He stood up and kissed Sora square on the lips, shoving his tongue into Sora's mouth, allowing him to taste himself.

"Love me?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, usually I'm not one to believe in love at first sight, but when I'm with you it makes me feel all warm inside." Sora told him.

"Aww, you're so cute, but we need to get dressed and go downstairs for lunch. And by the way, your mom walking in here was really embarrassing." Riku asked obviously ashamed.

"Yeah, and what she said was true. She did tell me not to have gay sex in the bathtub. And before you ask no I have never actually had any form of sex before you came up here and uhh you know." Sora blushed.

"Sora you owe me for that one. As cute as I think you are my blow jobs aren't free." Riku informed him.

"Deal. But right now I'm starving. Could you pass me my clothes over there under the window?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah sure." Riku told. He found Sora's clothes and handed them to him.

"Thanks" he flashed a smile to show his gratitude.

Riku grabbed his own clothing and put it on. After they both finished dressing they ran down the stares to find that Sora's mother had three bowls of ramen set out for them.

"Thank you…."Riku said.

"You can just call me Jasmine." Sora's mother told Riku.

"Ok, Jasmine, my name is Riku Hikaru. And I just realized I have no idea what Sora's last name is." Riku laughed and so did Sora's mom. "It's Harada" she informed him. Riku just smiled.

"Sora I'm going to tell you this for the last time, Riku seems like such a nice boy but that does not mean you are to have sex on the floor of my bathtub. And I forgive you for that image that will now haunt my dreams" Sora's mother laughed while attempting to give him a lecture. "Yes mother" Sora replied. "Good" she told him, "I'm glad we had this little talk. Now eat your lunch" She joined them by grabbing a chair and sitting down. _Damn I am so lucky, I just found a sexy as hell boyfriend who gives one hell of a blowjob._ Was Sora's last thought.

A/N: More than a thousand words, as a reward for all of the reviews. Every reviewer gets a cookie. Sorry that this chapter has been a little confusing and that I took forever to update, it's just that I have been busy lately, going out to dinners and schoolwork and finals, but today was the last day so I thought this was a reward. Thanks to everyone. And again sorry I'm still working on my dialogue skills so thanks for putting up with me. As for when the next update will be I'm not sure, I'm going out for dinner tomorrow and I'm going on vacation to the Cape of Good Hope in South Africa for 10 days. So thanks for everyone's patience! Hands out more cookies and ice cream and chibi Soriku kisses.


	6. Love Me?

I'm not feeling too happy this morning (FIVE AM!); actually I'm quite bored so I decided to finally add another chapter. Sorry to those who find it boring. I decided to repost almost all of the chapters after adding quotation marks after a "review".

Chapter 6

Love me?

After Sora and Riku finished their lunch they decided to play video games. After about four hours of playing they we're both bored and home alone for Sora's mom went out for something. They were currently resting on Sora's living room couch.

"Riku?" Sora asked as if he was unsure of something.

"Yeah love?" Riku asked sweetly.

"Thanks for answering my question before I even had to ask." Sora said as he released a breath that he must have been holding. Riku just flashed him a caring smile.

"Sora do you love me? Riku asked him. Sora sat up Indian style to ponder Riku's question. While Sora had been the average boy growing up, thinking girls had cooties and being picked on by those bigger than him, he was always one to think that love at first sight was impossible. But as soon as he looked into those reassuring eyes of Riku, he uttered the words with the utmost confidence as possible and said, "Yeah Riku, I do love you." This just made Riku much happier. _I mean having the cutest most adorable pouty thing to ever exist, profess his love to you would make any person's heart soar._ Riku thought.

The two were actually fine just enjoying each other's company when they weren't as horny as jackrabbits. Everyone that took one look at Riku would think he has to be the epitome of sex, but actually he was just fine snuggling up with Sora. No sex, but actually just cuddling with the little brunet was enough for Riku. The little brunet had finally fallen asleep after cuddling with his "Riku Teddy Bear".

_God he's so freakin' cute. If that's even an accurate word to describe him_, Riku thought to himself. He was having such a nice time staring at Sora's cute face and thinking about all his adorableness that he hadn't noticed that his "cute innocent Sora" had a tent in his shorts. Said tent was currently poking Riku in the thigh. _Wow so my little lover has wet dreams. This is going to be so good messing with him,_ Riku snickered to himself.

"Ughhh So..Raa!" Riku tried his best attempt to fake a moan.

"Riku?" Sora asked. (A/N: Sora is still talking in his sleep, lol)

"Yeah?" Riku whispered in his ear.

"Get ready." Sora warned him.

"Why?" Riku questioned, curious as to what the little brunet was going to say.

"Because after I'm done fucking you, you won't be able to walk straight for the rest of the month. I hope you get use to this bed cuz if you can't walk, I have to shower you. And you know I can't resist your body." Sora informed him.

Riku could no longer control the laughter that was building up inside of him. And after finally giving into it he let out a string of uncontrollable laughter. Unfortunately this caused Sora to wake up. Said boy sat up and rubbed his eyes drearily.

"Riku? What's so funny?" Sora asked groggily.

"Look at your crotch." Riku told him. Sora looked down and instantly blushed. The brunet was still half asleep and in this embarrassing situation he grabbed the closest thing next to him to cover himself up. What he didn't realize was that what he grabbed was Riku, who ended up sitting right on top of Sora's woody. Riku struggled to move but he couldn't, Sora had already encircled his arms around him and snuggled up to his back. He instantly fell asleep again.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, causing the sleeping boy to jump. This put Riku on the floor.

"What! What happened?" Sora asked, unsure of what had happened.

"Sora, the next time you have a woody don't use my ass to cover it up." Riku said, obviously annoyed. Sora blushed at Riku's obviously blunt comment.

"How DID I even end up with this anyway?" Sora questioned curiously looking at his crotch.

Riku let out an evil grin. "Well let's see here you were dreaming about fucking my ass so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of the month and that you would have to shower me. Meaning you wouldn't be able to resist my gorgeous naked body and would have to have sex with me in the shower too. Therefore I wouldn't be able to leave the bed." Riku told him. _Well it couldn't hurt to add some self input,_ Riku snickered.

Riku's very lewd explanation caused Sora to turn five shades darker. But soon realizing something Riku got up off the floor and sat down next to Sora. Riku knew that they hadn't been "official" for very long but he could sense something was wrong with his little boyfriend.

"Sora? You ok?" Riku questioned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Sora stuttered.

"Can I ask you something? And forgive me if this embarrasses you." Riku asked.

"Sure Riku." Sora answered.

"You want the top sometimes don't you?" Riku asked. Sora couldn't help but put his head down in embarrassment by Riku's question. But Riku didn't want Sora to hide under his brown chocolate locks of hair. He put his finger under Sora's chin and lifted his head up looking Sora straight in the eye and asked,"Would you like the top sometimes? But he received no reply.

"Look Sora I know this is embarrassing for you but let me just say, if you Do want the top sometimes I don't mind being on the bottom. So if you ever want to go opposite, just tell me." Riku reassured the brunet.

"Riku," Sora finally said. "Thanks, I guess my wet dream gave it away, but it was nice of you to be mature about it even though you couldn't control your laughter for the first few moments." Sora gave Riku a big smile and a quick peck on the lips and snuggled into his "Teddy Bear Lover".

This was a "AWW" moment for Riku. Sora really had to be the cutest thing to ever walk on two legs. But Riku rethought about the deal that he just made with Sora. He knew he loved Sora and vice versa but, how would he explain all of this to his sore ass after their later "activities"? Well I guess my sexy ass ass could bear some dick for Sora, even if it means I wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Finally tired of thinking to much Riku put his arms around Sora protectively and lowered them into a laying position on the couch. Soon letting the darkness that was sleep consumed his thoughts.


End file.
